


最差劲的男朋友

by creepysheep416



Series: 男朋友系列 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysheep416/pseuds/creepysheep416
Summary: 一个扑朔迷离的现代爱情故事，狗血与狗屎兼具





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没有刀，没有3P，没有白学  
> 基本上是个轻松向现代爱情轻喜剧

　　（1）

　　“我觉得，我最近，好像被人跟踪了。”

　　带土说这话的时候手上的勺子正戳着一杯硕大无朋的宇治金时水果芭菲嘉年华，尖尖的金属勺在水果切片和冰激凌球之间犹豫了半天，最后挖起了一大勺的红豆，隔着桌子都能感觉到甜腻的气息要侵袭过来了。

　　“你有被害妄想。”佐助抱着他的番茄汁往后挪了挪，免得沾到不祥的甜味。

　　“真的有啊！”带土急了，压着桌子靠过来，神秘兮兮地用眼神瞄向玻璃窗外的街道，“你感觉不到那种视线吗？”

　　“我只感觉到你可能要去看眼科了。”佐助退得更远，“也不是绝症，放心吧。咱们家要看眼科的人还挺多的，可能是遗传性的毛病。”依然冷冷地答，并没有丝毫被说服的样子。他看了看手表，放下杯子，拿起放在沙发上的西装校服外套，“我是没办法帮你的了，马上还要去道场，你一个人吃吧。”

　　“等一下啊？”带土伸出了挽留之手。

　　“说好了你付钱的。”佐助果然回头，警惕地皱起眉宇。

　　带土一怔，忽然笑了，收回手去检查自己早上涂的指甲油了。“不是这个问题。你小叔叔我请你吃个点心的钱还是有的……只不过，我有点好奇啊，难道说是道场，其实是约会吗？”用他惯常的，慢到气死人的语速和断句，特别慢条斯理地说道。仿佛还有回音。

　　“宇智波家的道场，”佐助冷哼一声，“他一个姓漩涡的敢进来立刻就被打死了。”

　　带土好像听到了什么不太对头的情报，声音都变了。“等等，我们家还有道场？”

　　“怎么没有？一百年以上的历史了，比斑还老好几辈。”

　　脑中回想了一会那个快要长青苔的老古董，比他还老好几辈，那确实应该算是个老字号了。

　　“我怎么不知道……不对，我要是知道我为什么还要去办外面的健身卡啊？”

　　“难道你不是想要有艳遇？”佐助诧异，又想了想，“族里的人对你来说没有新鲜感吧。”

　　带土拍案而起。“我的心已经奉献给艺术了，你不要随便污蔑我！其他人在我眼里都是泥巴人！”四周一阵侧目。

　　这话倒不是随口瞎扯，他宇智波带土确实一直在艺术圈打转的，当年在油画系胡天海地，现在每天跟着雕塑系的教授吃斋念佛，瀑布下修炼，用心感受艺术。

　　牛乳在他的世界观里不算荤，所以可以放心地吃冰激凌。

　　“我也没说你会走心好吗。”佐助毫无波动地看着带土，抬手一击无效化。

　　说完就要走，不留下任何会把自己牵扯进去的机会。

　　侄子大了不中留，以前那个用一个糖苹果就能拐走的甜甜的奶助去哪了，叔叔的贴心小棉花糖去哪了。带土的心好痛。难过。

　　“我从小就讨厌甜食，谢谢。”刚才还装聋作哑的佐助现在仿佛听力好得惊人，在店门口冲他怒目而视。

　　带土从玻璃窗里看着佐助一路小跑着离开，外套被反手勾住，挂在背上，随着他的步子衣袖飞扬，不禁感叹青春真好啊。顺便又挖了一勺芭菲送进嘴里。这么看一会的功夫，他就感觉到后脑勺上有股视线灼灼地盯着他。带土立刻转头看去，另一边的街角除了一根电线杆外别无他物。

　　他后怕地摸摸后脑的头发，要是被盯出个斑秃该怎么办。难道要向角都那个奸商买生发剂吗？

　　离开了甜品店，一踏出门口，又感觉到那股视线如影随形，如蛆附骨，如芒在背，如背成语字典一般的重重的纷杂的感觉笼上来，脑门上沁出了汗。如果这是隔壁的作品，大概会叫作灵压或者霸气，很可惜，这里是一个完全没有任何超能力的现实世界。

　　怎么办？要逃走还是捉出罪魁祸首？

　　选前一项的话，劣势在于他今天没有开车出来。本来只打算出门去附近那个除了离家近以外没有任何优点的健身房顺便见见小侄子交流一下情感困扰的，完全没有任何防备。选后一项的话，劣势在于他对对方一无所知。如果是单独作案他还能把对方扭送派出所，万一是某种暗之犯罪集团怎么办，把他绑回去天天临摹他最讨厌的画家一百遍怎么办，画得不像还不给吃饭怎么办。眼泪都要混在油画颜料里了。

　　带土苦恼地转了个弯，往商店街的方向走去。那边很是热闹。人多的地方连做父母的都会牵丢孩子，跟踪他的人——如果真的存在的话——多半也束手无策。退一万步说，万一这股视线真的是他的被害妄想，他也可以借此机会验证一下。比如说，拐进这家没多少路人会有兴趣的画材店，看看是不是会有人跟进来。

　　还真有。

　　是个脸颊上涂着油彩一看就是搞艺术界特有的辣眼睛画风的棕发青年。带土隔着放水彩纸和油画布的架子偷看了几眼，觉得还不如自己今天的打扮辣眼睛，这么普通，实在是让人泄气，于是装模作样地买了两块油泥就走了。

　　毕竟等会万一一言不合还能当板砖用是吧。

　　结果走了一路都没发生什么事。他还特地东拐西拐地去买了两本书，一颗打折的白菜，一只白萝卜，一盒豆腐，几块新鲜出炉的可乐饼。同一个摊位的炸猪排也很好，但为了能早日感受到教授所说的天人合一的境界，只能克制。

　　这么大包小包地拎回了家，关上门，撑手扶在门背上，感到人生极度的失落。怎么会什么事都没发生的呢，这个跟踪狂，他是有多没用啊？带土愤恨地踢了一只脚的鞋子出去。他大概就跟急于证明日心说的布鲁诺一样，在心中呐喊着来啊，烧死我啊，就是他妈的有人跟踪我啊！

　　鞋子落地之后，咔嗒一声，从墙外传来了响动。

　　带土第一反应是不是自己脱鞋的声音太大吵到了邻居，急忙拉住另一只脚的鞋帮免得它被地心引力拖了下去。又一想，不对，他哪来的邻居。这个复式公寓他租来当工作室和居所已经半年了，由于租金太高，隔壁对称的房子就一直是空着的。而且他偶尔经过的时候见过，只做了最简单的粉刷，阳台上的风能在大厅打上五六个转再吹到大门口。根本不可能立刻住进来什么人的呀。

　　这里头有鬼吧。

　　带土鬼使神差地又扭开门锁走出去，鬼迷心窍地去敲了敲隔壁的门。

　　没想到里面真的有动静。接着从里面传来一个听起来很像铃村健一的男声，叫道：“我不订报纸！也不想买保险！”

　　带土失笑，第一是竟然真的有人住了，第二是对方竟把他当成推销的了。但自己的来意确实说出来也尴尬，左看右看，只有手里拎着的白菜，只好也隔着门大喊：“我是来打招呼的，你的邻居，不是坏人！很新鲜的白菜！商店街那边的老奶奶家里自己种的！”

　　门里沉默了一会。“谢谢你，就放在门口好了。我现在不太方便。”

　　带土也巴不得对方不要来开门，不然看到他只有一只脚穿着鞋子的狼狈样子，要怎么解释清楚。赶紧放下了白菜，一跳一跳地回去了。

　　晚饭就只能吃白萝卜煮豆腐了啊。

　　到了晚上又跑到阳台上看了看，新邻居家里门窗紧闭，拉着厚厚的深色的窗帘，玻璃窗上模模糊糊地反射着极远处的繁华暖光，里面的情形是无论如何看不清的。带土使劲望了望，一无所获。想想也就算了，本来就是自己疑神疑鬼，再看下去反倒自己才像个跟踪狂了。正要走开，却似乎看到角落的芦荟下面有什么不太对劲的光。

　　

　　“我跟你们说，就是因为那天晚上很暗我才看到的！”带土加重了声音，想要让自己的语气更加有说服力，“而且绝酱是我精心照顾每天都修剪尖刺的，他有任何哪怕一点点变化我都会发现的不是吗？”

　　“说重点。”鼬简短地说，表情没有任何变化。

　　“重点就是这个了。”带土敛了敛表情，拿出一个方方正正的塑料小包，“是个窃听器。”

　　止水原本脸上还挂着笑，被这突如其来的剧情变化惊讶得变了色。

　　“你确定吗？”

　　“是不是窃听器，你们这些专业人士看看不就行了？”

　　“他说的没错，还是美国产的。”鼬瞥了一眼，替他下了结论。

　　止水还是一脸不可置信，但又不得不同意鼬的说法，想了想，又问：“什么人会在你家装窃听器啊？你也不是什么政府要员，就算有点钱，但也不是家里的第一顺位继承人。”

　　“就是嘛，如果是为了钱还不如绑架佐助，他既是继承人又还未成年，反抗能力也比较小。”

　　鼬站起来就要走。

　　“等一等啊，我平时一直照看着佐助呢，谁能在我眼皮底下欺负胖助啊。”带土忙道。

　　鼬皱眉看着带土，眼睛里似乎有很多话，又似乎无可奈何。

　　止水出声打个圆场：“对，对，你们上课的地方比较近，拜托你了。”

　　佐助跟带土的年纪虽然差了8岁，却正好因为某些原因在一个校区里活动。只不过一个是电气系大一新生，一个是强行返校的雕塑系研究生在读。

　　“言归正传，我觉得还是我那个邻居最可疑了。因为我们两家的阳台很近，只要稍微有点体力的成年人都能翻过来。”带土摸着下巴说，“我看过一个电影，坏人故意搬到女二家隔壁，制造一些他们正在交往的假象，然后等时机成熟就强奸了女二。”

　　这下连鼬也无法不动如山了。

　　带土又接着说，“女二连告都告不赢，因为法庭上的证据全都是不利于她的。所以我怀疑……”

　　“我觉得，”止水制止他继续往下说，“你可能想多了。要强奸你，还是很有难度的。”说着朝带土身上夸张斑斓被肌肉撑起明显形状的衣服望去。

　　“怎么没有啊？万一……万一对方的审美观掉地上了呢？”

　　“我是说，你从小踢足球，现在又练跑酷，每周还要上健身房，有几个强奸犯打得过你啊，是吧。”

　　“那是因为雕塑是个体力活！不储备点体能根本搞不了这种艺术形式。”带土理直气壮地说，转念又道，“你说的也有道理，我还能跑啊。整个K市能在跑酷上跑赢我的大概也没几个。”说罢有些得意。

　　“所以说，这个东西我们带回去帮你分析检查一下，你就先不要多想。”止水拿起装了窃听器的小包在带土面前晃了晃。

　　“你对佐助的照看也不能放松。”鼬加了一句。

　　“这个你放心好了，大不了每周你回家的时候把胖助上磅称一称，轻了几克我赔给你。”带土拍拍胸膛打包票。

　　

　　回到家，跟往常一样甩上了门。沉沉的铁门在寂静的夜里十分惊天动地地合进门框里。

　　大概是太寂静了，这幢楼里又只住了孤零零的两户人，任何细微的响动都被放大成山崩地裂的样子。带土也听到了轻轻的机栝转动声，心念一动，立刻开门出去。动作又急又猛，说不定还拉到了肌肉。

　　他的邻居果真正在开门，吓了一跳，下意识地抬起头来看向这边。却是一张无比熟悉的脸。瘦削高挑的身材，戴着口罩，皮肤很白，头发也是银白色的，整个人色素淡薄的样子，眼窝很深，眼神懒洋洋的。

　　“你……看起来有点眼熟。”带土觉得自己的声带有些干涩。

　　“是吗。”对方淡然地答道

　　带土却马上跳起来了。“装个屁啊你不是旗木卡卡西吗，连发型都没换以为我会认不出来吗！”

　　旗木卡卡西显得有些尴尬。“你……还记得我。”

　　“废话我又不是韩剧男主角动不动车祸失忆。”带土恨恨地道，“我还记得我们当年分手时的天气，那天阴有小雨，气温21℃。”一边把这个痛苦的记忆从结痂了的伤疤里再度自虐般地生生地抠出来，一边逼近卡卡西，对方也不退让，歪着头，一副要杀要剐息听尊便的样子。

　　他们当年分手分得十分难看，对带土的打击几乎到了惨烈的地步。带土震惊于卡卡西为什么还敢出现在他的面前，惊而又怒，怒极反笑，怀着要生撕了对方的愤懑和恶意，一步步地走近。

　　然后他们就吻在了一起。

　　

　　这一个吻下来点燃了很多东西，变得一发不可收拾起来。

　　舌头濡湿对方的口腔的时候，想象着自己的性器当年也是这样在对方的嘴里，顶端也是这样扫过对方的肉壁，轻轻划过就是一阵酥麻，对方的舌头也会像这样软软地勾过来，又轻又慢地画一个圈。裤裆里顿时硬得不行。

　　当年他们会在一起的理由也是因为带土特别满意这个肉体，手沿着卡卡西的背部往下，摸过肩胛骨，肋间外肌，下后锯肌，腰方肌，一个一个名字默念着，他曾经就是因为这样才勉强通过了艺用解剖课。它们现在还是一样的，仿佛这些年的时光一刻都没有走过，摸上去还会因为紧张微不可察地颤动，在他的手心里，热得像火炭一样。

　　带土把卡卡西拉到门里，把他的背重重地顶上了玄关的墙，像要把他按进墙里那样用力地按着他的肩，急切地吻他，深深地，像要深入对方的身体里。卡卡西闭着眼睛，仿佛对带土的暴力全无知觉。带土恨他这样无所谓的态度，愈加粗暴地拉起卡卡西的衣服，手上故意带着力道捏下去，让卡卡西不由自主地发出低叫。这样多好，你要是一直这样表达自己多好，我就不会看不清你。

　　卡卡西忽然睁开眼睛，舔了带土的脸颊，顺着某种痕迹一直舔到眼睛，擦过带土的睫毛，然后是眼皮。

　　“带土。”卡卡西轻轻地叫道，伸手握住了带土的分身。这一下差点让他射出来。“我来帮你好不好？”

　　说着扶着带土的身体慢慢地蹲下，把他的分身含在了嘴里。带土几乎要爆炸了，低头看去，卡卡西也在抬头看他的反应，浅浅的睫毛在夜里发着荧光。表情天真地舔一下柱身，逗弄一下端头，然后把整根含进了嘴里。并不像他的表情那样全无所谓，实际的吞咽十分艰涩，但卡卡西却执意往里送，吞咽反应压迫得带土一阵眼冒金星。他抱着卡卡西的头——头发的触感也跟记忆里一模一样，甚至更柔顺了一些——前后抽送了几下。

　　然后一个激灵，全都射到了卡卡西的嘴里。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前男友上门寻仇只为意难平，云雨后不肯复合竟因指甲油

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段更新因为带土信息不对称所以从他的视角看卡卡西很奇怪，但事实上不是这样的  
> 不要太走心，走肺就可以了

　　（2）

　　“我跟我的邻居睡了。”

　　带土抛出了这句话，悠长地，缓慢地叹了一口气。仿佛把横亘在胸口里那些模糊的，抗拒的，却又真真切切是他无法否认的情绪，和怀念又或是回味交缠在一起，一并吐露了出来。说完竟然多多少少感觉到了一丝轻松。

　　可惜轻松的只有他一个。桌上剩下的所有人都呆住了，犹如中了定身术一般。

　　止水最先反应过来，像一个长年没有上过机油的傀儡那样咔咔地转头看他。“你难道真的被强……不是，你都长成这样的身材了也会被……的吗？上次说的电影竟然是真的啊。这个世界也太险恶了……”连嘴巴也是艰难地，断断续续地说话，小心翼翼地，生怕对带土造成二次伤害。

　　“你别说，基佬们最喜欢他这种身材了。”泉奈兴高采烈地凑过来，还在带土胸口和屁股附近飞快地比划了一下，“该有料的地方都有，腿也不错，难怪被人盯上。”完全是幸灾乐祸的样子。

　　“闭嘴，你才是基佬。”带土扭头，“他怎么在这？”

　　“跟基佬又分手了呗，只好大发慈悲跟你们这群单身狗一起玩了。”泉奈摊手，一副男朋友是基佬与我无关的态度。

　　止水想要举手否认自己是单身狗大军的一员的，但一想在这时候说出来有些不合时宜，又收了回去。反正他在Eyesbook上的感情状态一直都是In a relationship。稳定。

　　带土一听掏出手机来看了一下日历，果然是又快到年底了。一年分一次，下次又跟同一个人复合，这种把戏都玩了好几年了也不嫌累。

　　止水还以为带土被哪句话刺激了，拿出手机是要改状态，心想Eyesbook上的感情状态也没有Be raped 这种选项啊。总之赶紧转开话题，轻声问道：“那你现在想怎么办？要报警吗？”

　　“报什么警？”带土懵懵地抬起头。

　　“你不是……被那个什么……了吗？有没有对身体造成什么伤害？强……这种事属于刑事犯罪了，报警取证之后会由DA来起诉对方的。你放心，我认识很有正义感的检察官，一定会给你讨回公道的。”

　　“不是你想的那样！”带土会意过来，哭笑不得。想到自己跟卡卡西夹缠不清的关系，又大大地叹了一息，道，“……是我睡了他。”

　　“哦那就好，”止水松了一口气，“原来你才是那个丧心病狂的强奸犯邻居啊……”

　　话一出口忽然惊觉这问题还是很严重。止水开始为难地想，要不要大义灭亲呢。姑且先判断一下情节的恶劣程度，估摸一下大概会判上几年好了。“那对方现在是什么情况？”

　　“还是跟分手的时候一个德行。”带土脑中浮现出卡卡西那张可恨的脸来，短嗤了一声。

　　“分手？你们还短暂地发生了情侣关系吗？”止水很诧异，不就是一个晚上的事，你们竟然还能先确定关系再分手吗？再说情侣也没用啊，刑事犯罪就是刑事犯罪，该判的照样判。

　　“是啊。”听到短暂两字，带土的心口没来由地抽痛了一下。因为无法反驳，连口气也变得自暴自弃起来，“你们不是知道的吗？就是我大三时候搞上的那个人体模特，那个旗木卡卡西啊。”

　　这下连泉奈也啊的一声。

　　怎么偏偏是这个人，搬到了带土的隔壁。

　　

　　带土当初跟卡卡西分手分得极为难看，整个魂都不在身体里了，连带着眼睛发炎了好几天。他会转而投身雕塑事业也跟这件事有关。

　　大概是三年前的事了。那时带土刚毕业两年，反正家里有钱，自己开了个小工作室，给一些美术馆供过画，开过一次画展，在油画界算是小有名气了。那天他匆匆结束了给一个咖啡馆画壁画的工作，冒着细雨去见他一周未见的男朋友。工作并不顺利，全靠周末可以见到对方的念头支撑着，时间近在咫尺，轮子也踩得飞快，链条在朦胧的湿气里微微打着滑。那时他还骑着一辆北欧工匠手工做的自行车，结实好用，被他毫不爱护地骑了好几年也没坏，只是外表弄得脏兮兮灰扑扑的，不像现在专拣模样拉风的新款跑车买，还要喷上扎眼的变色喷漆。他本人那时候反正也是一样的不修边幅。带土工作的时候习惯不穿上衣的，现在为了出门才随手抓了一件白衬衫，扣子来不及扣整齐，索性敞着下摆，随风飞舞，腹肌上还能看到一些颜料的蹭抹痕迹。

　　他老远地就看见卡卡西在树下等他，淡色的染井吉野的花瓣被雨打落了一地，那个人就踩在那上面，双手插在裤袋里，懒散地站着，像是摆好的什么场景。带土胸中一热，急忙把车停在一边，小跑着过去见他。卡卡西听到了踩着水的跑步声传来，随手打开了放在一边的伞，斜伸过去给带土挡雨。他快到伞下那一片仿佛庇护所一样的阴影时急停下来，胸膛起伏着，不知道是因为运动还是激动聚着热气，顺着脖子上的血管往脸上飘，心跳得飞快。

　　他喘了几口气才开口：“卡……”

　　“我要离开了。”卡卡西的第一句话就是这个。

　　“现在？”带土一怔，但还是笑着说，“确实有点晚了。我迟到了，对不起。”他诚恳地道了歉，挠了挠后脑勺最近没空打理长长了一点的头发，那里痒痒的。

　　又补道，“你到家记得给我发短信啊。”

　　“不是这个意思……”卡卡西踟蹰了一会，终于下定决心一般地看着带土，“我要出国了。”

　　“出国？”

　　“去海外，可能没法回来那种。”

　　“这是什么意思？”忽然一阵风吹来，本来就没扣好衣服的带土当场打了一个喷嚏。

　　“其实今天也不应该来见你的，但我放心不下。想要当面跟你说这件事，比较好一些。”卡卡西依然像谈论今天天气一样平淡地说着，“总之，我要走了。你保重。”说完把伞递给了带土，依然双手插袋地走进了微雨里。

　　这几个字就是结局了。

　　仿佛印在精装本的最后一页，再往下翻就是被胶黏住的白纸了。

　　宇智波带土就这么被甩了。一个人打着伞，在一个飘着樱花和雨的季节里，被他的模特男朋友甩了。

　　压住书脊，用力地撕下那张纸来看看背面还有什么吧。

　　带土突然发了足，两三步跨向前去，拉住了卡卡西的手肘。“为什么出了国就不能回来，你说清楚。”

　　卡卡西被骤然拽住，趔趄了半步。

　　“你非要知道不可吗？”垂着眼睑，很疲惫的样子。

　　带土还是坚持道：“不告诉我我是不会死心的。”抓着卡卡西的掌心也在隐隐发热，“你知道我的。”

　　“好吧。”

　　卡卡西终于说道，“我是……我其实是暗杀战术特殊部门的特工，这里的任务已经结束了，以后……”他顿了顿，“以后再也不会回来了。”他抽出了自己的手臂，手指比吹在带土脸上的风还要冷。

　　有片花瓣没留神飞进了眼睛里，带土感到眼眶酸涩，不假思索地伸手去揉，只是越揉越疼。

　　结果第二天就发炎进了医院。

　　

　　“暗杀战术特殊部门。特工。他就用这种理由来打发我。”要不是眼睛上还包着纱布，带土大概就要窜出去咬人了，“好笑，我还是黑暗料理界的呢，信不信我可以当场做个黄金开口笑出来。”

　　佐助看准时机把一块苹果塞进带土嘴里。“黄金开口笑是钢棍谢师傅做的好吗。他喜欢的人才是黑暗料理界的。”动作快很准，不愧是宇智波道场的主将。

　　“不要打断我，这又不是重点。”带土嚼着苹果嘟囔道。

　　

　　等到纱布越来越薄的时候大家轮流带着带土去复建。

　　这天斑带他进山感受新鲜空气，带土随意地走着走着就跟斑走散了。人是很会自我调整的生物，眼睛不行了其他感觉就会变得灵敏。他敏锐地捕捉到周围有水声，可能是走到了河边，当时立刻萌生了想要往下跳一跳的冲动，又想起自己是全国大赛800米仰泳的记录保持者，跳下去除了让自己再得个感冒之外似乎不会有任何别的结果。带土慢慢地拆下围在自己脑袋上的纱布，免得失足掉进水里真的得了感冒，他那群家人肯定会拿这件事笑他半年。也许还不止。

　　伴着久违的光线进入眼睛的，还有两座巨大的雕像，分别伫立在瀑布的两旁，高大而雄伟，参耸入云，宝相庄严，熠熠地生着辉。

　　“我的天，好大。”带土脱口而出，目不转睛地看着，一边情不自禁地喃喃，“每一道刻痕和线条都透着一股爱情死去的绝望、压抑和肃穆……”他越看越觉得震撼，完全忘了自己刚才的失魂落魄和颓废。摸到其中一座的脚边，龙飞凤舞地刻着制作者的名字和完成日期。

　　“我要拜这个作者为师。”带土当即做了决定。

　　这是旁人不能懂的，艺术家之间心灵的共鸣。第二年春天，带土没跟任何人商量就突然投入母校隔壁木叶大学雕塑系教授千手柱间的门下，据说斑知道后还很是发过一通脾气。

　　

　　现在坐在泉奈和止水对面喝咖啡的带土可不是那几年朴实随意的带土了。穿着繁琐花哨的衣服，挂着层层叠叠闪闪发亮的配饰，涂着指甲油，打扮得像蜷川实花做的花景一样，往他面前摆个水晶球，就能毫无异状地算起命来。自称这样才是艺术家该有的打扮，十分的随心所欲放飞自我。

　　止水和泉奈对望一眼，这样的带土也能回收回去，这个卡卡西还真是厉害。泉奈挤挤眼睛，能认出这个带土跟当年是同一个人就够厉害的了。

　　最后泉奈轻咳了一声，替所有人问出了这个问题：

　　“那你们俩，会复合吗？”

　　带土不回答，两眼直直地盯着虚空中不知道什么地方。

　　

　　这句话震荡在带土的耳边。他不是没有产生过这个念头，相反的，大概是三次。一次是他睡眼惺忪的时候看到卡卡西起床，背对着他，把一件T恤套回身上，双手扯住下摆往下拉，慢慢盖住那些他喜欢的并不夸张却线条优美肌肉的时候。它们稍微挤压动作时带土的手心里还留着没有完全散去的触感。

　　一次是他扑上去搂住才穿了一件T恤的卡卡西，越过对方的肩膀往下看，恰好能看到一双修长的腿从短裤的边缘延伸下去的时候。

　　这就是你喜欢的，你就是抵抗不了这个。带土的鼻尖在卡卡西的颈窝轻轻地，慢慢地蹭着，心中如是地想，他的每一处都教你喜欢。这个叫他怀念的温度，几乎像是温存一般的相处，只怕会拽住他的脚踝，将他拖向不见底的深渊。

　　一次是在他用力地从卡卡西嘴里汲取津液，把对方的T恤卷到胸部以上，一只手想把对方融进自己的身体里那样紧紧地抱着，另一只手伸进内裤里揉捏对方弹性良好的臀部时。

　　拖下去就拖下去吧，把他变成面目可憎的怪物也不能叫他在这个当口松开。他贪婪地，无餍地索求着卡卡西。你知道高潮有个什么好处吗？高潮会让人的智商变低。卡卡西的面颊绯红，眯着眼睛，瞳孔里只有他的倒映，除此以外什么也不会想，什么也没有余力去想。他的睫毛上挂着汗水，额边也有，沿着形状利落的下巴往下淌，一半蒸发了，一半被带土伸出舌头舔掉了。卡卡西被这个动作弄得难以自已地逸出了细碎的呻吟，下巴微微仰起，下面猛地一收缩，带土的脑子也是轰然一炸。再也顾不得这个慢慢操纵，慢慢占有的游戏了，直接放任自己的本能冲撞起来。

　　

　　“当然不。”终于回过神来的带土说道。大家心里一沉，觉得这人可能又要折腾什么了，只听带土继续说，“他竟然敢嫌弃我的指甲油……！那可是限量版！星空蓝！你们说他到底有什么可不满的？！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——你勾引我！  
> ——是你，是你先的！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡卡西真的不是stk，不要被带偏了  
> 原来起名叫Deja Vu的原因是真的所有场景都有既视感，太阳底下无新事

　　（3）

　　带土说服自己把昨天的事当成偶然为之的失误，回家路上不慎拐入的岔路，毕竟卡卡西离开他家的时候也没有显得很留恋。带土不过是说了句“你跟我的指甲油之间，当然是你滚出我家”之后他竟然二话不说地就走了，仿佛听到便利店的店员说今天想买的那本杂志正好卖完了那样神色平淡地回了一句“哦”，随即掉转脚步走了出去，不一会还听到扭开大门又关上的声音。那个声响不早不晚的，正好跟带土刚刚的话音一起落地。

　　谁要他滚出去了，带土他不过是开玩笑的！

　　

　　带土恼怒地啧了一下舌，转开头去，自己卧室的那扇明明全无关系却因为同属于一个用途而无辜被迁怒的胡桃木做的门也不想去看了。视线无所落处，只好落在一个靠近墙壁转角的壁柜门上。又是个门！带土气恼地跳下床，在那壁柜上踹了一脚，疼得抱住脚趾原地蹦跶了几个转，眼泪直飙。不知怎么的，忽然想起他第一次见到卡卡西的那日，对方推门而入，到他的旧工作室里面试的样子来。

　　那天的天气适意，按说已经有点开始转热了，但打开窗户依然会有凉风吹进来。门咿呀地一声开了之后，伴着清风，现出一个人影来。他就穿着学校配发的衬衫和裤子，外套反手挂在肩上，露出一截比衬衫还白的手腕，随意得像是个推错了门的平凡学生。说起来佐助那个小兔崽子也爱学这个调调，可惜画虎不成，带土看来总是差了几分味道。

　　陌生人来得很唐突，看见歪头从画布后面探出脸来的带土也是一怔。带土反倒是立刻笑了，正想跟他说小卖部在五十米外的路口你不要轻信学校自制的地图上面错了不知多少处说了也不曾改过时，对方却从裤袋里摸出一张随手折成四折的纸递给他。

　　“我看到了你贴的海报，来应征做人体模特的。”

　　确实有这么回事。带土上下打量了一番，觉得这人骨骼匀称，身高也合格，相貌嘛，被口罩遮着看不清楚，但是一头银发看起来很特别，眼窝很深，口罩底下高高耸立的鼻梁说明底子不会差到哪去。反正比宜家的木头人好用就行了。嘴上却还是例行公事地问：“你为什么要来做这个兼职啊？”明明憋着笑，还要作出一副老成严厉的样子。光是想想他也有面试别人的一天就觉得这世界多半是不真实的。

　　“你给的报酬多，离家也近。”对方毫不掩饰地答道。

　　带土笑得更开了。头一回见到这么直接的回答，当即拍板。“好，就是你了！”

　　对方大概也笑了，带土看见他懒懒的眼睛略略地眯起来，像一只刚刚饱食了秋刀鱼的猫。那种愉快的神情，看上去怪有意思的。

　　

　　带土嘴里尝到了点苦味的碎屑才蓦然惊觉自己又在咬指甲了。这怎么行，太糟蹋他的星空蓝限量版了。左看右看，只好掏出指甲剪把斑驳的地方修剪成圆的，剪得紧贴着皮肉那般短。家里那些不靠谱的亲戚们还在热热闹闹地扯着皮，对他的小动作见怪不怪了，并没有人理会他。于是附和着说了些不上不下不太要紧的话，便起身离开，怏怏地去了健身房。才换好衣服，把柜子锁好，背后又是不由自主地一寒。那股视线又出现了。

　　带土一手撑在柜门上，静静地待了一会，确定不是他疑神疑鬼的错觉之后，不动声色地往视线的源头走去。只是走了几圈也没看到什么可疑的人，倒是在奥林匹克组合架下的躺椅上看到一抹熟悉的银发。

　　双腿完全不受控制地往前迈出去。如果这世上有人做了一个捕带土用的专用夹子，大概就是长成这个样子的。

　　“你也来这里健身啊。”带土倚在组合架上，阴恻恻地笑着。

　　正在举杠铃的卡卡西曲肘停在了半空。过了一会才说道：“离家近。”

　　你就会说这一个理由！带土恨得牙痒痒，越恨越是拖长了腔调，故意地说：“我还以为你有什么别的原因呢。”暗示般地靠得更低了点，“……没有吗？”

　　卡卡西索性不再举了，把杠铃卡回了立架上，大大方方地仰头看着带土，不带半点阴霾似的。“没有。”

　　“信不信我用铃片砸死你？”带土气急。

　　“信啊，你砸吧。”卡卡西放松躺平了，还闭上了眼睛，十分认命。

　　带土却弯下腰，双手撑在躺椅两侧，嘴唇落在了卡卡西的唇上，只轻轻一碰就分开了。卡卡西睁开了眼睛，不解地眨了两下，嘴和下巴就被带土捂住。“别喊，”只听带土在他耳侧轻声说道，“当心被人听见就不好了。”

　　

　　面试成功，开始兼职人体模特的第一天。卡卡西进了门，放下包，就要开始解扣子脱衣服，带土立刻挥手制止了。

　　“不，不用脱！你就随便站着或者坐着就行了……”说着说着，就变成了嘟囔般的自言自语了。

　　“为什么？我的工作不就是脱了衣服给你画吗？”卡卡西很奇怪，手指停在解了一半的衬衫扣子上，这里那里，敞开的衣襟下面是线条优美的锁骨和并不过分隆起却轮廓明晰的胸肌，还有隐约可见的块垒凹凸的腹肌。连那手指也很好看，骨节分明但又不像个结瘤一样兀然地突出来，流畅又有力，单是放在那里就有音符会从指尖流出来似的。

　　“你弹钢琴吗？”带土脱口问道。

　　卡卡西摇头。“不，我学的是金融。”

　　带土的脸腾得一下就变得烧红烧红的了。奇怪，天气并没有热到这个程度，他也不是没有见过裸体，成摞成摞地练习下来，早就心无杂念了。

　　“我的画比较偏象征主义和表现主义的方向一点，不需要太详细刻画肌肉纹理……你把衣服穿回去吧！”他一边往画架的位置走，一边胡乱地说着一些自己也不知道在说什么的话。

　　“就这样？这样就能拿到钱？”卡卡西稍微动了动胳膊和腿，见带土没有异议，不禁忍俊，“这也太容易了吧。”

　　“坐到那里吧，我只是需要一个差不多体量的人体摆在场景里，”带土整个人躲在画布后面，只伸出笔杆，遥遥地指了指一个躺椅。

　　卡卡西舒服地趴了上去。

　　“不，不要动。”画布后面传来带土不太有底气的声音，结结巴巴地说，“就，就这样，就好。”

　　

　　兼职了几次，卡卡西已经很习惯了，进门把包一丢，手撑着沙发椅背翻上来坐着，等带土的下一步指示。

　　坐在高脚凳上的带土给了他一个拇指，表示这样就行。然后开始漫长的起稿，咬着指甲思考怎么修改，心无旁骛地描绘细节。

　　卡卡西敬业地保持这个坐姿一动不动好几个小时，好像自己是一个静物。

　　“今天好热。”静物突然开口问道，“我能脱件衣服吗？”

　　带土咬着笔刷的木杆点了点头。那天气温确实一下子陡然上升了许多，连带土自己都嫌麻烦没穿上衣。通情达理地放了行，也不看他，满脑子还在思考画面的重心是不是有点偏。

　　卡卡西站起来，慢慢地把外套和衬衫脱了，叠好放在一边，口罩也取了，回头看到带土依然皱眉盯着画布。于是拿起放在包里的一块毛巾，走到他旁边，从他的腹肌轻轻地擦拭上去，带土一颤，整个呆住了。

　　“你出汗了。”卡卡西理所当然地说道。

　　“嗯。”从头顶到腰椎，僵成了一条直线。

　　卡卡西侧过脸，带土以为他要说话，愣愣地仰头看他，瞪着乌黑的眼睛，连眨眼也忘记了。他第一次看到卡卡西的真面目，比他暗自想象的要柔和许多。好看是好看的，这样一个人，怎么可能有哪个地方是不好看的呢。只是不像他想的那般凌厉，亦或是高不可攀。只觉得对方的脸被午后的阳光照着，鼻梁和侧脸都笼着一层比他本来的肤色要明亮的浅黄色，本来就极浅的头发更是散发着辉光，越来越近，终于和带土的嘴唇碰在了一起。

　　温暖的，活生生的。

　　你们看看。

　　现在的带土回想起当时的情景来，简直想挞挞地拍着黑板，大声疾呼：是这个人，是卡卡西，他先动的手！可是当时他是惊讶紧张得完全失去了思考能力的，像弦绷得太紧了，就没法拨动一样，哪怕在身体做了什么动作以后，大脑依然摸不着头绪。

　　是了，这里一定有个结界，某种游戏过场剧情一样的结界。尤其是那些进行到H情节的游戏啊，不管怎么疯狂地点鼠标和敲enter都是停不下来的。

　　带土和卡卡西两唇相碰，情不自禁地伸出舌头舔了一下，卡卡西就惊醒了一般往后退去。带土急忙抬手捞住他的脖子想要拉回来，一用力，两人纷纷滚倒在地上，撞翻了拿白布盖着的几幅已经完成的作品和一些架子，等停下来的时候，两人几乎是衣不蔽体地抱在了一起。带土的脸靠得非常近，近得能感觉到他的睫毛扇在皮肤上。他用哑得不像平日的声线问道：

　　“可不可以……我们能不能……接着做刚才的事？”他抓着卡卡西的手，手心贴着他的手背，手指扣在卡卡西的指缝间，一齐按在自己的胸口上。那个胸膛热得烫人，一颗心脏极快地跳动着，四处冲撞那样，仿佛马上就要撞断肋骨跳到卡卡西的掌心里。卡卡西本能地想要缩手，却被带土抓得更紧。带土的眼睛定定地注视着卡卡西，黑得发亮，一种强烈的情绪混着水气油然涌出，眼眶都是红的。

　　卡卡西当然知道他指的是什么。被那目光灼得竟有些不自在起来，下意识地抬起自己另一只手，拿手背遮着自己的眼睛，既像是默许又像自我放弃般地吐出一个单字。

　　“啊。”

　　带土的嘴唇马上重新贴了上来，热量随着接触的部分席卷而至。手也跟着搂住了卡卡西的腰，密不透风地抱着，生怕他突然逃走一样。带土整个人都是火烫火烫的，炽热的舌头撬开卡卡西的齿关，探进来跟他的舌头纠缠在一起。腿也绞紧了卡卡西的腿，仿佛想把他就这样融在怀里似的。一个又热又硬的物事就顶在卡卡西的会阴处。两人都心知肚明那是什么，却都羞于提起，谁都不愿先开这个口。

　　嘴当然还要忙着接吻的，哪有空来说些废话。

　　带土依着卡卡西的大腿，但并不敢做什么，只要靠得足够近，能偶尔挤压或者磨蹭一下对方大腿内侧的衣料就觉得一阵无与伦比的幸福。他当然不是对这方面一无所知，不知道怎么下手，只是觉得卡卡西是他的缪斯，理应是高高在上的。羞耻和罪恶感在卡卡西的手指碰到那个部位时达到了顶端，眼前猝不及防的一阵白光。

　　“我们……清理一下吧？”卡卡西在羞愧又茫然的带土面前毫无芥蒂地笑着，宛如天使。

　　

　　人的防线一旦松过一些，彻底打破也不过是一念之间的事。他们在浴室里动了真格。

　　带土的工作室当然是有浴室的，淋浴和浴缸都准备得齐全，可是地方却狭小得很，恰恰只够一个人使用。脱个裤子啦，转个身啦，擦拭沐浴露的时候啦，难免又会碰到对方的肌肤，于是就在没有察觉的时候又吻到了一起，吻得晕头转向，不辨东西。等回过神来，带土已经把卡卡西压到墙边，一手撑着墙，一手抱着卡卡西的跨。卡卡西的背抵着凉爽的瓷砖，两腿夹缠在带土的腰上。

　　到这一步，谁还会不点头呢。带土得到了放行的信号，兴奋得高高昂起，慢慢地挤开那个无人踏足过的甬道，一点点地深入进去。卡卡西显得有些痛苦，抓住带土肩膀的手紧了紧，几乎要抓破他的背。带土也不好过，前面的路太窄了，挤得他眼冒金星，但柱身上传来的缠绞般的压迫感又舒服得不行，转头看见卡卡西浅色的发梢下红透了的耳廓，不禁又涨大了几分。卡卡西连呼吸都有些困难了，咬着下唇强撑着。带土察觉到他的异状，抓着卡卡西的腰退出了几分。卡卡西再也压抑不住了，呻吟声脱口而出。刚才阻住前路的肉壁又像是挽留一样地缠着带土的凶器。几番下来，两人早已失去了思考能力，完全凭着本能行事了。

　　但第一次，总算做得不太坏。那么再多来几次也是顺理成章的。一周之后他们开始正式交往，直到那个飘着樱花的雨天。

　　

　　被花洒里的冷水浇了一会，带土感觉自己清醒多了，刚才身体里蠢蠢勃发的冲动也被压成了腾不起来的火星。自从再度遇见卡卡西，他就老是陷入这些回忆，沉溺在里面。带土懊丧地想，怎么见到那个人还是那么冲动，下次一定要形同陌路地走过去，当他是根电线杆。

　　可惜带土就是那种看见电线杆也要停车看看上面贴的是什么样小广告的人。

　　卡卡西背着运动包在前面悠哉地走，他就开着那辆电镀紫的兰博基尼猛得停到人家旁边，溅他一腿的雨水。

　　“我载你回去吧？”带土摇下车窗。

　　“不用，我家很近。”卡卡西笑着拒绝。

　　废话，带土心想，我还不知道你家离这多远，我家多远你家就多远。当初他选这家健身房就是因为离家近，平时过来只要步行。今天因为先去了宇智波家的聚会才会选择开车。

　　嘴上仍然不死心。“真的不要？”

　　卡卡西也一点都不松口。“真的不要。”

　　带土一脚踩着离合器，一脚踩着刹车，跟着卡卡西不紧不慢的速度往前开。好好的一辆兰博基尼，发动机空耗着，憋屈地在小路上踟蹰前进，边上一辆自行车飞驰而过，经过这一人一车时还带起一阵风。仔细一看坐在后座的那个黑发年轻人依稀有几分长得像佐助。

　　

　　这段路实在太近，很快就走完了。带土停好车又跑着步追上来，卡卡西依然走得很慢，好像在等他，又好像自顾自地走。到了两人共用的楼道上就再也没有什么可以耗下去的余地了，默默无言地，各自掏出钥匙开门。

　　一打开门就发现有人闯进来过。虽然东西的位置跟原来的一模一样，但是气息不对了。比如他早上写完放在茶几上的那支笔，那支笔的精神不太对，没有灵魂了。

　　带土回头看一眼还没进门的卡卡西，他倒希望那个跟踪狂就是他呢，可显然不是，这人是跟自己同时回到家的。

　　“怎么了？”卡卡西似乎感觉到他的视线，竟然后退一步出来问他。

　　“有人进过我家。”

　　卡卡西的表情顿时变得严肃了。“你先等一等，先别进去。”

　　说着反手带上了自己家的门，转身朝带土走过来，“那人说不定还在里面。”说得煞有介事的，带土一时竟忘了反驳。

　　他一阵风一样地走到带土前面，沉声道：“我打头阵，你跟在我后面。”

　　卡卡西从裤袋里摸出一个电击器，点亮了举在手里，发蓝的电火花嗞嗞地流动着。带土看得心惊肉跳，心想幸好刚才没有对卡卡西硬来，不然就是自己被电得生活不能自理了。只见卡卡西用另一只手将他挡在身后，自己率先走进客厅里。蹑手蹑脚地开了几个房间的门，都没有异状。到了卧室，墙角的一扇壁柜的门似乎没有关紧，松松地敞着一道缝。

　　卡卡西给带土打了个眼色，就往那个壁柜走去。

　　石火电光之间，带土突然想起来那个柜子是放什么的了。

　　“别开！”

　　可惜喊得太慢，卡卡西已经先手掀开了柜门，举着电击器的手朝里捅去。只听得哐当一声，掉出来一个人形的黑影。

　　带土绝望地开了灯，那个人影赫然是一个木头雕的鹿头裸男。

　　完全无害的一个木雕。

　　卡卡西蹲下来，摸了摸鹿男的眼窝。“雕得挺精致的。不过眼睛看起来有点眼熟。”

　　当然是眼熟的，跟蹲在旁边的卡卡西放在一起像纳西瑟斯和他的倒影。

　　“你少自作多情了。”带土还是别开头去。

　　“我可什么都没说。”卡卡西的手指移下去，鹿男的下巴上还有颗痣。

　　带土干脆拿手捂住了眼睛。没脸见人了，妈的，怎么看都觉得自己才像个变态跟踪狂。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 难以描述，一团乱麻

　　（4）

　　尴尬。

　　他们中间有一阵短暂而尴尬的沉默。

　　卡卡西蹲着，带土站着，木雕躺在他们中间，鹿角像一双充满了某种诉求的手一样伸向空中，双目忧郁杳然，神情仿佛金刚罗汉像般肃穆，缄口不语着。只有它是理所应当地沉默的。因而这个沉默对于带土来说就显得尤为尴尬。

　　“事情，”带土决定用拿腔拿调的戏剧腔来掩盖这种慌乱的尴尬感，“并不是，你所想的那样。”

　　“那你说吧。”卡卡西轻快地回道，翘首看着他，一副好像真的兴味盎然的模样，“我听着呢。”

　　带土感到十分的骑虎难下。

　　

　　当年带土执意要拜入千手柱间的门下，柱间却因为斑的原因不肯收他，以为小孩子不过是闹着玩的，就说，那我给你做个木雕你带回去吧？带土不要，嫌柱间给他雕的卡卡西别说神髓了，连外形都不像，长得倒是跟泉奈的男朋友有七八分像。柱间也生气了，说，那你先做个东西给我看看，我瞧瞧你的悟性怎么样再说。本意是打算让带土知难而退的，哪知道他真的花了一个星期做出这个鹿男来，肢体流畅生动，感情丰富饱满，柱间摸了又摸，看了又看，终于什么毛病也没挑，和带土抱头痛哭在一块。边哭边说：“没想到你这孩子也这么苦，你的心情我懂的，我懂的……我这就给你写推荐信，你明天春天就来上学吧。”

　　这么一段故事，说是跟卡卡西全无关系，那是睁眼说瞎话，可是细细说将起来，又觉得根本不值一哂。

　　

　　怎么办呢，怎么办才好呢。

　　带土惴惴不安地拉着卡卡西的手，带他转进一个平日里作为工作室的宽敞的房间。

　　打开了灯，数十个材质各异，造型非现实的物件顿时曝露在强烈的白光之下。最打眼的还是那个顶天立地，连这间两层楼高的房间都快要顶破了的独眼巨兽。前面说了，这是一个复式的公寓，带土就是因为这样的房间布局设计才选中这里。

　　“那是十尾，是我最近正在做的作品。”带土见卡卡西目不转睛地盯着，不由得得意了起来，“很大吧？很棒吧？我跟你说，大的就是好，要不是这间房子不够大，我还可以做得更大一点，跟南贺川瀑布的那两座雕像……”

　　“看起来很痛苦。”卡卡西却自顾自地说道。

　　尽管五官不全，伤心哀痛的却从那十条尾巴和四肢处流露出来，仿佛要跟这个世界搏斗，却因自己的无力而迷茫不已。

　　带土一怔，闷闷地顶了句：“……反正你是不会懂的。”

　　卡卡西听了垂下头，视线滑落到地板上。两人又是一阵沉默。

　　在这个偌大的房间里，更加阒寂。

　　“哎呀哎呀，”带土心叫不好，这不是加倍的尴尬了起来，忙指着墙上一些照片招呼卡卡西来看，“你看，这是我和别的建筑师合作做的一些景观小品，不好带回来就拍了点照片……你可不是独一份，拿别人做原型的也是有的！”

　　对着一个像是烧焦了只剩一些枯枝的圣诞树模样的青铜雕，标着【老人】的，说道，“这个是斑。就是我们大学教国语的。”又指了一个莫比斯环一样横来绕去的，标着【反社会】的木雕说，“这个是泉奈，”还有一些连走都懒得走过去了，随便一指，“那个是鼬，反正说了你也不认识。”

　　“宇智波鼬？”卡卡西听到这个名字也有些吃惊，“鼬君我还是认识的。”

　　带土并不肯信，狐疑地盯了一会卡卡西的脸，似乎要看出点端倪来，眯了眼凑得极近，呼吸都要喷在卡卡西的脸上了。忽然后退了半步，笃定地说：

　　“你又在骗我。”

　　“算是吧。”卡卡西叹了口气，摊了摊手，偏头笑道，“被你发现了。”

　　

　　带土的心怦怦直跳。刚才他凑得那样近，灯光又是他为了展示的用途特意选的，在这亮度之下卡卡西的脸上纤毫毕现，清晰真实得过了头。他再靠近一点，说不定都能看到皮下血管里血液在潺潺流过，摸到他的动脉突突地跳动。

　　如果是电影，我们应该要在这个场景接吻的。他想。卡卡西应该要被他的作品触动感怀，然后投向他的怀抱，再然后整个画面都旋转起来的。

　　然而他也被这个一闪而过的念头吓了一跳，赶紧退开。可注意力却不像四肢那么听话，避了不看对方有时翕动的嘴唇，却会不时地跑到他大理石一样光滑优美的脖子上，或是胸锁乳突肌的末端，锁骨之间的那个窝。水流会聚集在那里盘桓不去，他知道的，他五年前就知道的。

　　他恨自己当初干嘛把理论知识背得那么熟，简直不像他自己。

　　卡卡西的喉结忽然滑动了一下，带土又是一阵心惊肉跳和做贼心虚。

　　只听卡卡西说道：

　　“你家被踩过点了，今晚可能不安全，我在你家陪你吧。”

　　什么踩点，什么不安全。带土茫然地眨着眼。然后想起对方一开始为什么会跟他进到家里来，又为什么会发现那个鹿男的雕像，弄得他好像把心剖开来让人看见了一样尴尬不安。啊，是在说那个该死的跟踪狂的事。

　　可他决计不能再让卡卡西离他这么近了。谁知道他，带土自己，会做出什么来。

　　“你想干嘛？”带土故意抱着胸说，“我觉得你才不安全。”

　　卡卡西看起来哭笑不得，反问道：“我能干嘛？”

　　带土想了想，仿佛是这样没错，但依然立场坚定。“那也不行。”

　　卡卡西没辙了。“那你说怎么办吧。”

　　带土思索了一会，道：“我去你家住。”他料想卡卡西大概会拒绝，他就顺着这个理由说，你看看你，自己做不到的事为什么要求我做，诸如此类，盘算得劈啪作响。

　　“也行。”哪知卡卡西竟毫不犹豫地一口应下了，又补了一句，“不过你只能用我的卧室和浴室，别的房间不要进去。”

　　带土有些愕然。

　　“……蓝胡子？”

　　卡卡西莞尔。“对，尤其是跟你这个房间对称的那个，躺了一堆跟你长得一模一样的尸体呐。”

　　你吓唬谁！带土大怒。

　　

　　两人便真的互相换了钥匙。带土抱着自己的牙刷毛巾去卡卡西的浴室洗漱，拧开水龙头，虽然明知是统一供的水，内心却异常激动，好像在做什么见不得人又羞耻的事一样。

　　换上睡衣，躺在卡卡西的床上，抱着他的枕头又是一阵翻来滚去，摸着上面的凹陷，想象着卡卡西曾经躺在上面慵懒困倦的模样，将头埋进那个超市最普通的白色棉布枕上深深地呼吸。满足之余，又不禁在内心痛骂自己毫无出息，到底谁才是个变态。

　　折腾了半宿，好不容易躺下了，自然还是睡不着。

　　换了好几个姿势，正着侧着，平躺蜷卧，最后总是睁开眼睛再叹一口气的结局。

　　要不要，要不要从阳台出去，沿着墙缝到那个不能看的房间看一眼呢？就一眼，看看是不是真的有跟他长得一模一样的尸体。带土发誓，要是真的见到尸体就一定报警。他这并不是犯罪，而是为社会排除隐性不安定因素，不算坏事。

　　于是跑到阳台上，挽了袖子裤脚，搓了搓手掌，准备拿出他平日跑酷的技术，攀岩他也练过，只要小心一点就行。正打算先翻过阳台，一只脚已经跨出去了，忽然觉得哪里不太对头，转头朝自家方向看了一眼。

　　这一看不要紧，带土顿时发现有人在爬他家的阳台。

　　“谁！”他大喝一声，半是厌恶这人竟然敢在他的眼皮底下干出这等龌龊事，半是恼怒这人坏了自己的计划，愈是声若洪钟，仿若平地一声惊雷。

　　卡卡西马上就闻声开门出来查看了。

　　

　　宇智波止水半夜里睡得正好，突然被一个电话惊醒，让他上南贺川前派出所来一趟，说是跟他的远房小叔叔宇智波带土有关。

　　他匆匆穿戴好衣服鞋子就赶了过去，推门而入，一边喘气一边环顾四周，一个中年警察正押着一个耷拉着脑袋的什么人走过，一个年轻一些的在给人做笔录，等候的长凳上坐了两个人，其中一个便是他素来惹是生非的小叔叔，另一个是有点眼熟的白发青年，额角上还有伤，正用毛巾按着。

　　止水当机立断，立刻向那个白发青年鞠了一躬，笔笔直直的九十度，诚意可以拿量角器来量过。

　　“对不起，给您添麻烦了！我家小叔叔他脑子有点问题，请您不要跟他计较！”

　　那个银白头发的青年当然就是卡卡西，这时显得极为的不自在，扭身看看带土又看看止水，十分为难的样子说道：“这个……”

　　止水一看不好，带土这次可能真的做得有些过分，忙把腰弯得更低一些：“实在是抱歉，给您添麻烦了！”

　　“不是，”卡卡西总算制止他把自己叠成一把瑞士军刀，“你小叔叔他才是受害人。”

　　带土一直没有说话，实在是因为他问心有愧，卡卡西头上的上还真的是他蹭的。

　　当时卡卡西擒住了跟踪狂的手腕把他拽进阳台里，带土怕他有事也从阳台间翻过去帮忙，结果在跟跟踪狂扭打的时候手肘磕到了卡卡西的额头，鲜血立时流了下来，红色的血流在他浅得发光的皮肤上，愈加的触目惊心。带土顿时手足无措起来，呆立当场。最后还是卡卡西捉住了犯人，打电话叫了警察。

　　万幸的是没有伤到眼睛。

　　“没事的，你是平民嘛，不会打架是很正常的事。”卡卡西反倒安慰起带土来了。

　　带土想要反驳的，他明明最不愿看到的就是卡卡西有什么损伤，那股懊悔，痛恨，无能为力的心情，从十尾身上又原原本本地转移到他的心里，重重地压在他的脖子上。

　　带土咬了咬牙，把眼眶里又热又痒的感觉压回去，扯起一个笑容回道：“什么平民，老子明明是非洲酋长。”

　　

　　止水听了前因后果，松了一口气，索性坐到了带土边上。

　　“那你找我来是为什么啊？”

　　“你不是说认识DA吗？现在虽然跟强奸没关系但也算个刑事案件了吧？你看看怎么处理比较好，最好判到他不能再出来犯事。”

　　“这个啊，”止水完全放松下来了，“你放心好了，交给我就行了。对了，那个人你认识吗？”

　　“完全没见过。”带土皱眉。

　　后来看笔录上写的，这人因为从杂志上看见带土的照片和他的作品介绍，一见钟情所以才跟踪他，没有什么背景，只是比较执着，带土的生活规律又很好摸透而已。

　　

　　跟踪狂的事总算是告一段落，等派出所作好记录，三人准备各自回家，止水家住在另一个方向，于是在门口跟带土他们告别。

　　临走前他忽然对着卡卡西说：“我从刚才就有点疑惑，你是鹿惊前辈吗？”

　　卡卡西表情一僵，语调生硬地否认了。

　　“你认错人了。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人说好这里会有个Happy Ending吗？  
> 是的，是的，这里就是说好的HE！

　　（5）

　　有时候，带土会在心里的房间和十尾说话。面对面坐着，各自都盘着腿，仿佛促膝长谈一般挨得很近。对面的到底是不是十尾，在溟濛的光线下也看不真切，反正他就是这么觉得的，还依着心里的印象给它做了个像。

　　你到底想要什么呢？那个摇头摆尾的影子用一种粗粝的沙哑嗓音问他。

　　我怎么知道。带土撇撇嘴。

　　你这人，怎么能连这种事都不知道呢。影子责备道。

　　我就是，就是……哎呀，说了你也不明白的。

　　我就是你，有什么事我会不明白，你就是不想要想明白吧。一直逃避，事情也不会自己解决的呀。那么我再说明白一点，你对卡卡西，又是什么样的打算呢。

　　能怎么样啊！当然是他怎么样对我，我就怎么样对他啊。带土拍着膝盖，急急地反驳道，怎么这么简单的事，你还来问我呢！

　　与其说是迷惘，不如说是头绪太多，每一根都能扯出来绕成一个厚厚的毛线团。十根尾巴一齐在他面前晃晃悠悠，到底先揪住哪一根才能把这可恨的影子吊起来痛打一顿呢？

　　

　　因此在止水询问卡卡西的时候，带土突然开口道：“卡卡西说你认错人了你就肯定是认错了，不要再问了。”

　　“可是……”止水还想说什么，带土亲热地搂住他的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地道：

　　“我跟你说，我的教授还能把他弟弟跟卡卡西搞错呢，亲弟弟！今天晚上天又晚，你也累了，一时眼神不好多正常的事啊，对吧。”说着拍了拍止水的胳膊，“早点回去休息，我们也走了！”

　　走了两步又挥臂喊道：

　　“你别误会，我们只是正好同路！”

　　止水哭笑不得地看着渐渐走远的两人，寒风萧瑟，不如摇头离去。

　　

　　走了一阵，整条街上只剩带土跟卡卡西两个人了，月色昏朦，空廓的脚步声在寥无人烟的街道上回响，格外的鲜明。

　　到了一处岔路，卡卡西突然开口：

　　“带土……”他似乎下了什么决心，沉着嗓子问道，“你有没有……有什么话要问我吗？”

　　“接下来要去医院吗？”带土随意地歪了一下头。

　　“……？”卡卡西愣了愣，随即反应过来，摸了摸额角，“啊你说这个。没事的，已经紧急处理过了，过两天就会好了。”手指摸过的地方确实如他所说的已经结痂了。

　　带土却还是不放心。“能让我看看吗？”

　　得到首肯之后借着路灯凝视了很久，忧虑又惋惜地叹一口气，“会不会留疤啊？都是我的错，对不起……”末了又是哀伤地看着，显得十分懊丧的样子。

　　卡卡西反倒不好意思起来。“留疤也没什么……你别急啊，真的没事。……不会有什么事的，你放心吧。”

　　结果安慰了一路，竟不知不觉地走到了各自的家门口。带土抢先道了一声晚安之后就逃也似地钻进了自己家里，留卡卡西一个人在楼道上欲言又止。

　　

　　第二天，卡卡西看了时钟，觉得差不多应该是带土起床的时间了，深深地吸了口气，准备着去敲他家的门，把昨天没说完的事再说清楚。手机却在这时猝不及防地接连收到几条短信。

　　【到天台上来。】

　　【你是不是想问我怎么会有你的手机号？】

　　【我从你的外套里偷了一张名片。没想到吧，吓一跳吧？快点上来，还有更大的惊喜给你[心]】

　　却没有一条是署了名的。

　　冒失鬼，卡卡西笑着摇头。再仔细一听，外面似乎有什么隆隆的噪音，乌云一样地压过来。心里顿时有了七八分的数，于是也不客气地回了一条。

　　【你下来，我有话跟你说。】

　　过了好一会也没有动静，卡卡西正想再发一条问问带土有没有生气的时候手机又响了。

　　【你上来吧……？上面比较好玩，真的[笑脸]】

　　卡卡西几乎就要心软同意了，但觉得还是把该解的结解开来才好，只好强迫自己板起脸发了一条毫不退让的短信过去。

　　【不，你先下来。等我说完我就跟你上去】

　　他在门口等了又等，等到实在感觉有些慌了，仿佛在雪地里走路，一脚落空了似的，这才终于看到带土不情不愿地慢慢磨蹭过来，恨不得把从电梯到卡卡西家门口这十几米的路走上一年。

　　“有什么事也不必现在说啊……你不知道我准备了什么……我敢打赌你一定会大吃一惊的……”走得越近，嘟嘟囔囔的声音也听得更清晰。

　　“EC130是吧？大吃了一惊呢。”卡卡西打断了他，眯着眼看带土瞪大了本来就不小的眼睛。

　　“你你你怎么知道的！”带土大叫起来。

　　“听声音就知道了。直升机的声音根本藏不住好吗。”卡卡西说着，忽然敛了神色，“至于其中的原由，也跟我马上要对你说的事有关。”

　　带土挥挥手。“不用了，反正一定不重要的。无关紧要的事就不用现在说了。”拉起卡卡西的手就想往反方向走。

　　“带土……”

　　听到他这样叫，立刻耷下了肩膀。转而放软了音调。“不说也没关系的吧……？”

　　“很重要，一定要现在说。”卡卡西一动也不动。

　　“有什么能比你跟我在一起更重要！”带土忍无可忍地道，“我曾经觉得你是否活在这世上对我来说都不重要，但是我错了，其实我根本连这种想法都不能忍受。昨天晚上我发现了，我最害怕的事，是你永远从我眼前消失……所以我想过了，跟这个比起来，你想要藏起一半的自己，哪怕藏起百分之九十我都能接受。只要你还在我眼前，你想怎么样都可以，好不好？”

　　“带土……”卡卡西没料到他会说这样的话，眼睑微微动了动，“你这样说，我就更应该跟你说明白了。”

　　“卡卡西，你太过分了！”带土嘎着嗓子，粗声粗气地说道，“我知道的，你想说的一定又是要跟我分手。”突然住了口，自嘲般地笑起来，“不对，我们本来就没复合。那分起来就更容易了，你都不用编乱七八糟的借口。你为什么还要……”他没说完，因为卡卡西用唇堵住了他的。

　　非常缠绵温柔的一个吻之后，卡卡西退开半步。“冷静下来了吗？”

　　“只要五分钟就好。”他柔声补充道。

　　

　　卡卡西将带土带到了自己家里，那个在布局上跟带土的展览室对称的房间中。

　　里面其实什么都没有。

　　完完全全的空无一物，只有一面墙上钉着一块黑布，再没有做过其他任何装修或者改造了，墙顶甚至还看得到凸起的梁边。自然也不会有什么尸体之类的。

　　带土看了很是失望。“就这样？”又四处张望了一下，“真的没有暗门什么的吗？那块布后面是什么？是不是通往什么地下机关城之类的？”

　　卡卡西摊摊手，一脸你到底在想什么。

　　“那你昨天为什么不让我进来啊，还有现在带我到这里来又是什么意思？”

　　“因为我打算从头说起。”卡卡西拽着衣领脱掉了自己的T恤。

　　“你又打算色诱我是吗！还是说这是个分手炮……”带土哀叫起来，只觉得心口又凉又痛，“如果事情真的到了这一步，只要你能开心，也不是不可以……”

　　卡卡西不得不拍着他的脸颊让他看自己的上臂。“不是，你看这里。”

　　“肌肉不错……我还是觉得你是在色诱我。”带土仔细地看了看，又上手摸了摸，感叹道。

　　“……”卡卡西深深地呼吸了几次，“是这个纹身，平时我都用遮瑕遮住。”

　　带土顺着他的目光看去，三角肌的下方确实有个暗红色的狐火一样的纹样。

　　“这是暗部的标志。”卡卡西接着说道，“暗杀战术特殊部门，通称暗部。我跟你说过的，我曾经是暗部的特工。”

　　带土蹙起眉头。“现在的电影都不流行这么演了。”

　　卡卡西只好用格斗技巧放倒了他。

　　“怎么样？信了吗？”

　　带土猛拍了一阵地板，一个国际通用的摔跤认输手势。

　　卡卡西满意地放了他。“两年前我跟你分手，是因为要去做一个长期任务，我不知道自己还能不能回来，如果不能的话，我希望……我原本你能忘了我。”

　　“哼。”带土不屑地扭开头。

　　“我知道你不会相信的，我本来也不指望你会重新接受我……但是我发现你被人跟踪了。细节不多说了，总之我搬到这里来，就是为了就近保护你。”

　　“我就说不是我的被害妄想嘛！不对，昨天晚上明明就证明了这人真的存在了……”带土想了想，“阳台上那个窃听器是你装的吧。”

　　“是我。不是想要监听你，主要目的还是为了确保你的安全，结果第一天就被你给拿走了。还有这边，”卡卡西拉开了白墙上唯一一块不和谐的黑布，里面是跟踪狂跟踪带土的照片和出没地点，用大头针钉在地图上，还绕了线把地点串起来。

　　你这样对待墙壁是要交罚款的，带土心想。“如果我没发现，你就打算一直默默地做我的守护天使吗？”

　　卡卡西点头。

　　一阵暖意在胸口翻腾上下，像是立刻要顶开水壶盖子的沸水一样，带土把脸埋进卡卡西怀里，听着他的心跳，仿佛万古洪荒都可以这样静静地让它流逝下去。

　　卡卡西拍拍他的肩背，让他起来。“好了，时间到了。”

　　“什么时间？你难道还在加热微波炉吗？”

　　“刚才说了五分钟啊，再说你的直升机不还停在天台吗？”

　　那万古洪荒的声音慢慢地具体了起来，从抽象而模糊变得清晰而易于分辨，仔细一听，分明就是直升机隆隆的噪音。

　　“糟了，再不出发油箱都要空了。”带土惊起。

　　

　　“现在的电影难道流行这么演的吗？”

　　卡卡西登机之后熟门熟路地从座位底下摸出救生衣穿好，系上安全带，戴上耳机，好像他才是机主一样。用来测试耳机信号的第一句话就是这个。

　　带土面无表情地看着他做完这一系列动作，也戴上了耳机：“你难道没有看过最近大热的《五十度黄》吗？亲热天堂系列原作者的最新力作，大街小巷人手一本。”

　　卡卡西噗嗤一声笑出声来，传到耳机里时就带上了些嗞嗞的电流音。

　　“你约个炮的成本也太高了。”螺旋桨全速转动时的噪音实在巨大，便是近在咫尺也只能通过耳机交流，“其实你只要把上衣脱了就行了。”

　　“真的？”带土扭动了几下，气恼地放弃了，“可恶，电影里都是骗人的。”穿了救生衣系上安全带之后只剩四肢还能勉强动弹，别说脱衣服了，想弯腰偷个吻都难。可是这些措施都是非做不可的，安全手册上清楚明白地写着。

　　“接下来的过程可能会有些颠簸，请乘客……你是不是根本不用我说注意事项！”

　　“乘客明白。如果机长在飞行过程中觉得害怕的话可以握住乘客的手。”

　　“不行，机长还要抓操纵杆，等飞稳了再说。”

　　直升机逐渐在气流中徐徐升起，离开了地面的支撑，升到如絮的云雾从头顶拂过，远处的山变得伸手可及，脚下的房屋道路却遥不可攀了。今日天气晴朗，风速小于5米，两人平稳地飞在K市的上空。带土一只手握着操纵杆，另一只手稍微地触碰一下卡卡西便收了回去。卡卡西会意地握住自己这边的操纵杆，把那只靠近带土的手递过去，小心翼翼地交握了一会，手指尖似乎都能感觉到突突地跳动着。

　　在这与寻常景色大相径庭而显得有些不真实的景色中，唯有这份温度是再真实寻常不过的。

　　

　　带土把直升机降落在早先订好的酒店顶楼。一进电梯两人就开始迫不及待地亲吻对方，解开一切能解的扣子，褪开一切能褪的衣衫，露出锻炼良好的肌肉来。带土轻轻地拿嘴唇碰了碰卡卡西的乳首，然后嘬起，一只手在另一边的乳首上打转。卡卡西被刺激得一阵战栗，上身稍稍向后绷着，带土顺势抱紧了他的腰，舌头一路向下，舔过线条分明的腹肌，用嘴去解他的牛仔裤拉链。却在这时电梯门叮的一声开了，两人双双滚倒在地毯上，不禁失笑。

　　“你知道电梯里肯定有监控的吧？”

　　“有什么关系，要看就让他们看。”

　　到了房间里更加的变本加厉，好像要把这两年的分别都补上一样疯狂地亲吻对方，带土沿着卡卡西的喉结，锁骨，胸肌，肋骨，在肚脐处停留了一会，卡卡西绷得脚趾蜷起来，腿顺势挂在带土的肩膀上。带土撑起卡卡西的一条腿，用舌头逗弄他敏感的大腿根部，卡卡西不堪忍受一般把手指深深地插进对方的短发里，既像推拒又像邀请。扩张做得不费吹灰之力，进入也就没有太多的阻碍，带土把卡卡西的大腿分得更开，弯折到跟他的身体几乎平行的程度，挺身送了进去，两人均是一声叹息。前进的时候有肠液和汗水的润滑，后退的时候却似乎被肠壁深深地吸附住，快感随着两人身体的结合不停地袭来，冲击着彼此的大脑皮层。视线都渐渐模糊了，分不清到底是落在睫毛上的汗水还是因为大脑失去了思考能力，所有的感觉都集中在下腹，稍微动一动都感觉无比的舒畅。当最大的那波浪潮冲上岸的时候，带土又下意识地去握卡卡西的手，十指交叉，紧紧扣住，用我的手指填满你的指缝，仿佛这样才能填满自己的内心。

　　结果休息的时候卡卡西就着他们相握的手盯着他的指甲油不放。

　　“我跟指甲油之间你还是会选指甲油吗？”

　　“嗯……我可以让你挑我的指甲油，这是我最大的让步了。”


End file.
